How I Met Your Father
by Chris17ish
Summary: In which the Female Protagonist from Sun & Moon reminisces about the past to her teenage Son and Daughter on how if she could go back in time on that chilly October Night. Features PearlHarborShipping (Ash x Female Protagonist from S&M) and mentions Amourshipping.


**Disclaimer:I Don't own anything;)**

 **The sounds of a crackling fire could be heard as two teens sat comfortably on a sofa in a very elegant living-room as they pleasantly listen to their Mother's story.**

 **"** **You see kids in the early month of October, your Father was parting ways from the Kalos siblings and your, Aunt Serena and was about to start his next adventure. And what l was up to… Well I was packing up my suit case and was about to start new in the Alola region with my Mother"**

The scene changes to a sunset that etches even closer to the horizon as two figures stood on top of a mountain range that overlooked Kiloude City.

"So… this is it, Serena ?" the male figure said unsure with himself as he looked downcast avoiding the eyes of the female figure hands who had her hands over heart

"I guess so… Ash" the girl whispered. The two always pictured each other traveling forever, but deep down they always knew that was a child's dream.

"Well Miss Queen of the Universe, you take care now…" Ash said with a bittersweet smile

"you too Pokemon Master, Ash" Serena said with a forced smile as she felt a stray tear slowly drip down her cheek

"haha there's no need for that" Ash said as he mustered up his best trademark smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at his demeanor

Before she could say anything Ash laid his arm out and indicated that he wanted a fist bump

Serena stared at his fist and thought of all of their adventures that led up to this minute. Instead of fist bumping, Ash she tackled him into a hug and clutched him to dear life

Ash was taken aback never had a girl hugged him like this before

"I don't want you to leave!" Serena shouted into the crook of his neck. HIs eyes widen in shock of the confession

" Serena this is the hardest part of going on journeys; we meet strangers that go on to become friends that do amazing things together however those friends must separate to achieve their own dreams." Ash said as he broke the hug and grabbed her shoulders and gaze at her eyes for what seem like an eternity.

"You still have your dream and I still have mine… So let's see who can achieve their dream the fastest!" Ash said with a smile.

However time stopped for Serena as she stared into his auburn eyes; Serena inched closer to Ash"s lips…

But out of a sudden a loud "Pika Pi" could be heard breaking Serena's trance leaving her to curse our favorite little yellow rodent who completely unknowingly killed the mood.

After Ash reunited with his best friend; he glance towards Serena who face looked blank, void of any emoticon. he frowned, Ash decided not to question it even though he felt otherwise. He needed to make it back to the train station and head back towards Lumiose City and reach the train station in Couriway Town from there he would head to the Alola region, the sight of his next journey.

" I know we will meet again… So no need to worry!" Ash said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood as Serena cracked a small smile, but still the inevitable was still there

Serena opened her mouth as if was going to say something, but she ended up closing her mouth leaving Ash to wonder what she was going to say.

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind.

"…Well bye, Serena! We'll meet again for sure!" Ash shouted then he proceeded to walk away from Serena slowly then he started to picked up speed and then he dashed off to the Kiloude city Train Station.

"…Goodbye… Ash" Serena whispered to herself as she watched Ash's figure fade off into the distance.

Serena stood there for a few minutes thinking of all the good moments and bad moments with Ash that she experience with him on this journey… It wasn't until the sun had set that she finally got a grip with herself.

"You know I never did tell him…" Serena said to herself as the wind picked up blowing her hair back and forth. The wind picked up it wasn't until that a strong gush of wind knocked down her felt hat into the bottom of the mountain. that something snapped into her

"Ash!" Serena shouted as she dashed towards the direction Ash went.

…

 **The Scene changes back to the living-room with the teens as the Mother continued on**

 **"** **After I made the foolish mistake of going on my own to go get that very delicious Strawberry filling crepe. Which led to me getting separated from, your Grandmother. I went back to Couriway Town and you guessed it got another crepe"**

 **The teens rolled their eyes at their Mother who chuckled in return.**

 **"** **I stood outside the Pokemon centre in thought all alone, and decided I was better off getting chewed out by, your Grandmother then being all myself in some town late at night… However if I could go back in time and change anything about that day instead of calling, Your Grandmother I would've gone off to… well you've guessed it" The mother said with a soft smile.**

The scene changes to the moon that was shinning very brightly while a brisk wind blew a piece of crumpled up paper along the dirt road next to the Couriway Town Train Station.

The Train Station in Couriway Town was empty there was nobody in sight except for Ash and Pikachu sitting on a lonely bench with a dim light shining on them. Ash yawned as he been waiting for the bus to arrive for quite some time now. He suddenly felt Pikachu crawl up to his shoulder and unzip is bag and then from there the little yellow guy got all cozy in the comforts of Ash's backpack. All was well for the pair as Ash almost drifted off to sleep like his partner, but suddenly…

The sounds of foot steps on the hard concrete floor could be heard as Ash looked up and saw a young girl trudge her way down the sidewalk towards him, it was as if the wind could blow her away at any moment. The girl in question had dark silvery black hair and was wearing a cream floral colored shirt with a green skirt, and was carrying a suit case in her right hand and in the left hand she was holding a freshly baked warm crepe, that was wrapped up in a thin sheet up paper.

"Um… M-may I please sit next to you?" the girl asked hesitantly with a soft whisper as her eyes shifted up to the boy's.

Ash stared at her for a second, he noticed the girl was wearing a goofy-looking pink beanie that reminded him of that one Spongebob episode where Spongebob and Patrick wear gloves on their heads at Rock-bottom; as he digress he thought she was a tad bit weird. Most girls he had met on his journeys were loud and very confident on achieving their goals; she on the other hand was the very opposite, this girl spoke very softly and was very meek.

"Yeah sure!" Ash said with a smile and patted the bench on his right side gesturing for her to sit down right next to him. The girl sat down very slowly as if questioning his decision.

"Thank you, very much," The girl whispered as she finally sat down, and set her suitcase between her legs.

They sat there in silence as Ash took quick glances at her every second or so; he couldn't help but notice how tense she looked compared to his relaxed state.

"Wonderful weather were having, right?" Ash said with a chuckle trying to break the ice. The girl looked at him oddly

"Yes, yes we are" The girl said very calmly with a giggle which threw Ash in a loop.

The wind picked up as the chilly breeze kissed the faces of the couple who both shivered at the same time.

"brrr… it's sure is getting kinda cold isn't it?" Ash said as he took another glance at the girl and realized what the girl was wearing was inappropriate for this type of weather.

"…yeah" The girl mumbled as she brought her crepe towards her face and pause so it could keep her face warm.

Ash smiled at her antics as she nibble on her then rose up and took off his blue jacket and wrapped it around her. The girl who was about to take a huge bite of her crepe pause mid though when she felt the warmness from the boy's jacket, she looked up at him with a tilt of her head silently questioning him.

"You looked cold… And I felt like I had to do something about it" Ash said with a smile as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Won't you be cold?" The girl said in concern for the boy.

"Nah I've been through way worse… if it comes down to it my friends got my back!" Ash said with a fond smile as he gestured to his belt that showed five total pokemon that he had on hand.

"Okay…Thank you" The girl said a bit skeptical for his well-being, but never the less was content with the new warmness she felt.

"So why do you have a suit case? Are you traveling somewhere far away?" Ash asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well I'm moving to the Alola region" The girl said as she happily took a bite out of her crepe.

"Oh yeah? That's great I'm actually going on a journey there!" Ash said with grin as Pikachu finally woke up from his nap and jumped out of Ash's backpack and onto Ash's shoulders as he stood up.

" My buddy Pikachu and I are gonna win the Alola region Pokemon league! And from there I'll become a Pokemon Master!" Ash shouted with enthusiasm as Pikachu chime in his own pikas too.

The Girl couldn't help but giggle at the boy and his partner's amusing little routine. She smiled at him in a way, Ash had never seen before. Ash stared at her as she locked eyes with him. Ash was puzzled by the looked that she gave him, he couldn't quite explain it. she looked hesitant as if she was about to say her mouth never opened.

They sat there just gazing at each other in silence until the girl took a deep breath as she composed herself for what was about to be said

"Hi— I'm Selene Mosby. And in exactly 58 days from now you and I are going to meet and we're going to fall in love and we're going to get married and we're going to have 2 kids and we're going to love them and each other so much. All that is 58 days away, but I'm here now I guess because… I want those extra 58 days with you. I want each one of them… Look if I can't have them I'll take the 58 seconds before your girlfriend shows up and slaps me in the face, because… I love you. I'm always gonna love you, till the end of my days and beyond. You'll see" Selene said with a sincere-melancholic smile as Ash was at a loss of words at the revelation.

Serena came running into the scene as she looked around and saw Ash with some girl who was wearing his jacket.

"You must be, Serena" Selene said completely breaking Ash out of his stupor

"Yeah…Who might you be?" Serena said with a tad bit annoyance for she was about to profess her love to Ash only to witness, Ash get buddy-buddy with some new girl.

Selene got up from her seat and walked up towards Serena and proclaim

"I'm in love with Ash, and we will get married" Selene said a smile as Serena gasp at her claim and looked at Ash for clarification who still couldn't comprehend what was going on. Serena and Ash stared at the strange girl while the said strange girl stared back at demise.

 **The scene transitions back to the living room as the teens looked very solemn at their Mother who still continued on.**

 **"** **Haha… Well your Aunt Serena, and your Father started dating after she profess her love to him. And well for me… Your Grandma ripped me a new one and I was grounded from going on a journey for a month" The Mother said with a hearty chuckle as the two teens smiled at their Mother who always did her best to make light of any situation.**

 **The scene pans out from the teens and focuses on a lit fireplace which above the fireplace was a huge photograph of an older looking, Ash with his Right arm holding a baby girl, and his left arm around a fairly older, Serene who had her right arm around, Ash while in her left arm she was holding a baby girl.**

...Fin

 _A/N:If you couldn't tell before i took inspiration from How I Met Your Mother, Haha...Anyways yes I did name the ship between Ash K.x Female Protagonist_ __ _from Sun & Moon. Because Their relationship "_ _was verrry sneaky. Kind of like Pearl Harbor. Okay? That was a little sneaky too, huh? Pearl Harbor kind of sneaky; I think we can all be a rittle sneaky sometimes, hm?"_ _South Park anyone?_

 _Regardless Thanks For Reading_


End file.
